


伽倪墨得斯的肖像

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Monologue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 魔鬼欲望視線下的少年。





	伽倪墨得斯的肖像

Bill會說，他的男孩是盛開在四月的白色鳶尾，但恐怕人的靈魂非但不能在其指引下回歸天堂，反而可能被誘入深淵。這乍一聽還挺荒謬的。Dipper身上的一切都與醜惡無緣；至於笨拙，有時是的，然而那決不是一種令人不快的愚蠢，相反Bill已學會欣賞Dipper諸如慌慌張張撞上門框之類的可愛的失誤並樂在其中了。就算如此Bill也不會收回他的主張，畢竟他自己就是一個鮮活的例子：儘管不具有普通意義上的靈魂，在看見那個男孩的時候，他仍能聽見生命奔流的聲音，類似於鳴響在墜樓者耳畔的風的嗚咽。至於男孩不在時，不用他閉上眼睛，記憶與想像自會勾畫欲望的圖像。

棕發。土壤顏色的柔軟捲髮。發梢在陽光下會顯出熔化般的金色，有時像銅紅色。他記得手指穿過那些小小的捲曲和波浪的觸感，那使原本無意的舉動變成了驚心動魄的回憶。噢，附帶的是男孩可愛的瞪視，像享用完蛋糕最後咬下的那顆櫻桃的酸甜，作為休止符正合適。

眼睛。濕潤而明亮的眼睛。虹膜的棕色比發色稍深，從裏面他能看見自己正在微笑。再往裏面加上一些光點吧，像曾經在血紅的餘暉中對他流露殺意時那樣。

脖頸。從發根處淺淺的棕色陰影，到耳後一小片細嫩的肌膚，順著頎長的頸椎骨向下，脖子與肩交接處線條流暢如小提琴優美的腰身。他好奇如果將手指按上去，傳入耳中的會是怎樣動人的音色。後頸與脊背之間，一小塊脊椎骨的柔軟凸起。鎖骨是兩道淡彩，拉斐爾的手筆。領口下一小片胸膛則隱沒在晦暗的想像之海裏。

手臂。正處於發育期的肢體，集合了纖巧與少年人特有的硬朗線條，猶如一把尚未打磨完全的騎士劍。臆想中的陽光撫摸過上臂微微起伏的肌肉，滑過手肘內側，蛋殼色過渡到瓷白色。小鳥骨頭一樣細小的手腕，他抓住過，暗自驚歎人類用來操持武器的部位也會如此脆弱，下一秒就被掙開——準確來說是他主動放開了，然而觸感還留在他的手心，像燙傷一樣每隔一陣便燒灼一次。

腿。小羊羔般的腿。膝蓋柔軟，在腓骨末端的皮膚上留下一小塊陰影。這事不大可能發生，不過他確有上前親吻那塊陰影的欲望。Dipper總穿白色足球襪，當他伸手松一松襪沿時小腿肚上的粉色勒痕一閃而過，可憐的Dipper。如果是Bill，留下的痕跡會更優雅些。他會將對方的小腿抬高到額頭以上的位置，這樣他的嘴唇剛好可以覆上膝蓋內側柔軟的脈搏。緊接著，舌頭，犬齒。他甚至可以繼續向下——直至男孩那短褲筒難以完全遮掩的敏感部位，然後在男孩抽氣似的驚呼聲中露出捕食者的微笑。

那男孩是他的獵物，僅屬於他的。有些傻瓜還看不見這麼顯見的事實。既然如此，Bill不介意花點時間教他們明白，就像五天前將那只準備咬下Dipper小臂的狼人撕成碎片一樣。天啊，他可真享受那頭卑賤野獸用鮮血獻上的禮花，可惜Dipper似乎完全被嚇壞了。一邊回憶那雙瞪大的、只倒映出他的身影的棕色眼睛，一邊輕輕擦拭手杖，Bill露出了笑容。

他是個耐心充足的獵手。

最後描畫一遍想像的肖像，戴上手套，理好領結，就去夢裏與真正的伽倪墨得斯打個招呼吧。男孩沉入睡眠前的倒數五秒，正夠Bill扶一扶禮帽。

**Author's Note:**

> *鳶尾花屬名Iris為希臘語“彩虹”之意。Iris在希臘神話中是彩虹女神，其主要任務是將善良人死後的靈魂經由彩虹橋攜回天國。


End file.
